<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hater and The Wander by DominatorBot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308105">The Hater and The Wander</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominatorBot/pseuds/DominatorBot'>DominatorBot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominatorBot/pseuds/DominatorBot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hater's in a night club trying to score a date but strikes out until he sees a handsome stranger who is actually charmed by his boisterous behaviour and the two of them hit it off. But could this stranger have an ulterior motive?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Hater/Wander (Wander Over Yonder)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hater and The Wander</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lord+Skelecat">Lord Skelecat</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>THE HATER AND THE WANDER</h1>
<p>The music was loud and thumping.  Hater could feel the beat in his bones, the vibrations pulsing through his body.  The sounds of the music filling his senses, telling him to move, to dance.  It was time to have some fun.</p>
<p>	Hater strutted out to the dance floor, making sure he was being seen by the other dancers.  They mostly ignored him.  This wasn't his first night at the club.</p>
<p>	The large skeleton man pulled out his best moves, swinging his hips, shaking his butt and trying to edge his way in to anyone who was dancing alone.  But none of them were very keen on him.  They politely back away or waved their hands in refusal.  But that didn't deter The Greatest in the Galaxy!  He would dance all night if it meant one person would see him for how amazing he was.</p>
<p>	Time passed by and still no one seemed all that interested.  Hater was starting to feel like he was going to fail tonight.  Though if he was being honest he would admit that that usually happened on most nights.</p>
<p>	He left the dance floor to grab a drink.  “Bartender!  Give me a Cosmic Explosion!”</p>
<p>	“One Cosmic Explosion coming up!”</p>
<p>	“Make that two.”</p>
<p>	“Two?”  An unfamiliar voice said.  “I've seen people getting floored by just one and you're drinking two?”</p>
<p>	Hater turned his head to see a man slightly taller than himself with orange fur, large eyes and a fluffy chest.  He couldn't help but admire the feature.  “Ha!  I could drink three of these and still be standing.”</p>
<p>	The stranger looked him up and down.  “I bet.  Must help being a skeleton.  Can't say I've ever seen someone like you before.”  He took a sip of his drink.</p>
<p>	Hater liked where this was going.  “It has its perks.”</p>
<p>	“So what do they call you?”</p>
<p>	“Lord Hater!”  A flash of green light came from his eyes.</p>
<p>	“Hater?”  The stranger laughed.  “Don't you think that's a bit much?”</p>
<p>	“Not if you hate as much as I do!”</p>
<p>	“I see.”</p>
<p>	“Well, what's your name?”</p>
<p>	“Folks call me Wander.”</p>
<p>	Hater laughed, loudly.  “And you made fun of my name with a named like 'Wander'?”  He said 'Wander' in a mocking tone.</p>
<p>	Wander smiled back at him.  “It's an apt name for me.  I don't tend to stick around much in any one place.”</p>
<p>	“Why is that?  Because you have such a goofy name?”</p>
<p>	“Does that work?”</p>
<p>	“Uh, does what work?”</p>
<p>	“We're at a bar, having a conversation and you're insulting me.  Do you normally do well with that technique?”</p>
<p>	Hater felt his face burning but he wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger.  “You made fun of my name too!”</p>
<p>	“Tell you what, why don't we start over again only this time we won't laugh at our names.  Deal?”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, sure, deal.”</p>
<p>	“Howdy, there my name is Wander.”</p>
<p>	“Uh, and I'm LORD HATER!!!”</p>
<p>	Wander laughed again.</p>
<p>	“Why are you laughing?  You said you wouldn't do that!”</p>
<p>	“No, no I'm not laughing at your name.  I just think it's cute when you scream it like that.”</p>
<p>	“You think I'm... cute?”</p>
<p>	Wander grinned, flashing his white teeth with large incisors.  “Yeah, I think your cute.”</p>
<p>	Hater felt his insides explode.  He couldn't remember the last time someone called him cute, if that ever actually happened before.</p>
<p>	The bartender returned with the two glasses of Cosmic Explosion.  It was a teal coloured drink that fizzled at the top, like it was ready to burst.  Hater snagged both glasses, handing one to Wander.  “Let's have some fun!”  He yelled excitedly over the loud music.</p>
<p>	Soon they were back on the dance floor, dancing like no one was watching.  The flashing lights lit up their bodies, shifting between purple and red.  The thump of the music was timed with Hater's heart.  And all seemed to move in slow motion.  Wander twisted his body around, pushing his fluffy chest outwards and threw his head back, his hair flopping to the side.  Hater then realised that the music wasn't the only thing making his heart pound.</p>
<p>	He danced his way in closer to Wander, shaking his fists to the music until he was near enough to throw an arm around his waist.  “You're a pretty good dancer.”</p>
<p>	“You got some moves yourself.”  Wander leaned in towards Hater.  “But I want to go somewhere quiet.”</p>
<p>	Hater thought about it.  “Have you ever been on a super cool space ship?”</p>
<p>	“Not a 'super cool' one, no.  Do you have one?”</p>
<p>	“Follow me.”  Hater led Wander outside the club where he pointed to the skull shaped ship in orbit above them.  “Feat your eyes on the Skullship!”</p>
<p>	Wander whistled.  “That's pretty impressive.”</p>
<p>	Hater squeed to himself.  He's impressed by him!  This was shaping up to be an excellent night.</p>
<p>	“Would you like a tour?”</p>
<p>	Wander nodded.  “Definitely!”</p>
<p>	Hater called Commander Peepers.  “C-Peeps!  Bring my shuttle in.  The one built for two.”</p>
<p>	“Two as in you have a prisoner or the other one?”</p>
<p>	“The other one.”  Hater could barely contain his excitement.</p>
<p>	“Oh, a successful night sir?  Well done!  I'll have the ship sent to you right away!”</p>
<p>	“Peepers, he's so cool!  And fluffy.  Make sure the ship is in perfect condition for when we arrive.”</p>
<p>	“Yes, sir!”</p>
<p>	Soon the shuttle arrive and Hater hopped in first, leaving the door open for Wander.  The furry man sat on the chair next to Hater.  They were very close.  “Hm, a skull inside another skull.  I'm starting to see a pattern here.”</p>
<p>	“I know!  Skulls are the best!”  He powered up the shuttle, the engine roaring to life and blasted off towards the larger skull in the sky.  They arrived within seconds and docked just as quickly.</p>
<p>	“You have little eyeballs as soldiers?!”</p>
<p>	“They're the Watchdogs!  The most fearsome army in the Galaxy!”</p>
<p>	“Uh, my name is Ted and that's Doug.  Peepers is around here somewhere.”  Ted looked around but didn't move to go find him.  That took too much effort.</p>
<p>	“Teeed, why don't you go <i>find</i> Commander Peepers?”  Hater said through gritted teeth.</p>
<p>	“Do I have to?  He's probably on his way.”</p>
<p>	Hater's hands turned green as his cosmic powers came alive.</p>
<p>	“You know what, I think I will look for him.”  Ted ran as fast as his feet would carry him, calling out for Peepers as he disappeared down the hall.</p>
<p>	“You're just full of surprises, aren't you?”  Wander said, indicating Hater's green lightning.</p>
<p>	“Oh, this?”  He switched it off.  “That's just my evil cosmic powers.  No biggie.”</p>
<p>	Wander took his hand.  “It's still warm.”</p>
<p>	Hater blushed.  “Yeah, it tends to linger after I use it.  Tingling sensation in my fingers.”</p>
<p>	“Welcome aboard the Skullship!”  Commander Peepers arrived with Ted hiding behind him.  “May I ask your name, please.”</p>
<p>	“Wander.”</p>
<p>	“Wander?  That's an odd name.”</p>
<p>	Hater and Wander looked at each other.  Then Hater said, “Says an eyeball called Peepers!”  They both laughed.  Peepers did not.</p>
<p>	“When you're both finished would you please follow me for the tour?”</p>
<p>	Wander wiped a tear from his eye.  “Sure thing, little guy.”</p>
<p>	“Little guy?  Why I should-”</p>
<p>	“Peeps, Wander is our guest.  Treat him like one!”</p>
<p>	“Yes, sir.”  He said begrudgingly.</p>
<p>	The short eyeball man spun around on his heel and began lecturing Wander on the finer details of the Skullship.  He went through it's construction history, how long it took to complete and the problems they had during their first launch.</p>
<p>	“Shut up about the boring stuff!  Tell him about all the sweet improvements I made.”  Hater said smugly.</p>
<p>	“Yes, of course, sir.”  He brought them to the bridge.  “Over here is our weapons panel.  As you can see we have been outfitted with several types of weaponry like the Star Crusher 3000, Black Hole Bombs, Solar Clusters and much more!”</p>
<p>	“Quite an array of killing machines.”</p>
<p>	“I know, right?”  Hater said his his arms behind his back and a confident look on his face.</p>
<p>	“I have to say Hater, this ship is amazing!”  He spun around the bridge with his arms stretched out.  “There must be more you can show me!”</p>
<p>	“The only other place left to show you is...”  Hater suddenly got nervous.</p>
<p>	“Is what?”  Wander looked at him quizzically.</p>
<p>	“Oh, it's nothing.  Super boring stuff that's all.”</p>
<p>	Wander half-smiled at him.  “There's one room I haven't seen yet.”  He took Hater's hand into one of his.</p>
<p>	Hater was sweating.  He didn't know what his next move should be.  Peepers was behind Wander, rolling his eye, unable or unwilling to help Hater.</p>
<p>	“Why don't you take me there?”  He purred.</p>
<p>	Hater felt like he couldn't refuse.  So he showed Wander to his personal space.  His private domain.  His bedroom.</p>
<p>	“Uh, well, here we are!  See, totally boring.”  He tried dragging Wander away but failed.  The furry man slipped out of his grip and jumped onto Hater's bed, and laid on his elbow with a suggestive look on his face.</p>
<p>	Hater leapt on top of him.  “Oh, you're fun.”</p>
<p>	“So I've heard.”  Hater slid a hand down to Wander's chest, digging his fingers into the fluff.</p>
<p>	“You've been waiting all night to do that, haven't you?”</p>
<p>	“Yes!”</p>
<p>	Wander laughed.  “Well, don't stop.  It feels good.”  Before Hater had time to react Wander leaned forward and kissed him.  “Funny, you don't expect a skull to have lips.”</p>
<p>	“That's not all I have.”  Hater winked.</p>
<p>	“Now I'm really intrigued.”  He leaned in for another kiss and this time Hater was ready.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>The next morning Hater opened his bleary, crusted eyes.  What did he do last night?  Oh, right!  He leaned over to the other side of the bed to grab his laptop and inform the Galaxy about the incredible night he had.  But there was something missing.  He looked down.  Wander was gone.<p>	Hater shrugged.  He was probably in the shower.  After last night he would need a good wash.  Hater grinned to himself.  And realised that he needed a wash too.  He hoped into the shower and was disappointed to see that Wander wasn't there either.  Oh, he was probably in the kitchen making himself something to eat.</p>
<p>	After the wash Hater got dressed in his favourite cloak and made his way to the kitchen.  Still no sign of Wander.  Hater was starting to get annoyed.  Where the flarp can he be?  He wouldn't be hanging out with the Watchdogs, would he?</p>
<p>	Just then Commander Peepers entered the room.  “Oh, Lord Hater!  I didn't know you were in here.”  Sweat started dripping from Peepers' eye.  His speech was stammered and his eye shifty.  It was impossible for Hater not to notice that.</p>
<p>	“What's going on with you?  Wait, you're not jealous are you?”</p>
<p>	“What?  No!  Don't be ridiculous!”</p>
<p>	“Then what's wrong with you?”</p>
<p>	Peepers sighed.  He had to know the truth sooner or later.  “Come with me, sir.”  Peepers took him to the ship's security room where all the camera recordings were stored.  “Watch this clip.”  He pushed play on one of the feeds.</p>
<p>	Hater watched the footage play out, not giving away his thoughts as he saw his bedroom door opening and Wander sneaking out.  For a second he stopped, like he was considering something then turned towards the weapons bay where he took one of the Black Hole Bombs and fled on the same shuttle that Hater piloted last night.</p>
<p>	“I'm sorry, sir.  But it looks like he only got close to you to steal that bomb.”</p>
<p>	Hater rewound the footage and stopped at a close-up of Wander and studied his frozen face for a full minute.  “No!  He can't get away tricking <i>and</i> stealing from me!”</p>
<p>	“Sir?”</p>
<p>	“Peepers!  We're going to find Wander and we're going to get our bomb back!”</p>
<p>	“Yes, sir!  Where should we start?”</p>
<p>	“Take us back to that night club from yesterday.  We'll start there.”  He spoke with an edge to his voice.</p>
<p>	Peepers saluted then left Hater alone in the security room.  With Peepers gone Hater let his mask slip a little.  He felt so hurt at the betrayal.  He was so certain that he and Wander formed a connection, something he didn't easily do.  Was it all a lie?  There was only one way to find out.</p>
<p>	When they arrived at the planet Hater went to the surface and blasted the doors open to the night club.  The morning workers were busy cleaning the mess from last night when the heavy doors flew across the dance floor.</p>
<p>	Hater stepped in with his cosmic lightning flashing menacingly.  “You!”  He pointed at the bartender with an electric covered hand.  “Where is Wander?”</p>
<p>	“The guy you were with last night?  Never saw him before.”</p>
<p>	“Not good enough!”  Arcs of lightning stretched outwards destroying the lights above in a hail of sparks.</p>
<p>	“But I do know who he is!”  The bartender shouted from under the counter.</p>
<p>	“Tell me.”</p>
<p>	“He's got a reputation.  Known for getting in good with villains but no one knows why.  He must just like the thrill of it.”</p>
<p>	Hater felt his rage reach dangerous levels, dangerous for the sorry folks who just happen to be there.</p>
<p>	He was just another fling to Wander in a long line of flings!  Hater will not let this humiliation stand.  He was going to find Wander and make him pay for treating the great Lord Hater like that.</p>
<p>	He reached out towards the bartender and levitated the man with his green powers.  “What else do you know?”</p>
<p>	“Nothing, I swear!”</p>
<p>	“You better be telling me the truth.”  He dropped the man to the floor with a loud thud!  “I'll come back if I find out you lied.”</p>
<p>	The bartender stayed on the floor, too scared to get up.  Hater left the night club and called Peepers.  “Looks like this is going to take a while.  I might need you to do some investigating.”</p>
<p>	“Do you know where I should start?”</p>
<p>	“Wander has a history with other villains.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, I see.”</p>
<p>	“Just, get it done Peepers.”</p>
<p>	He hung up on him.</p>
<p>	Back on the ship Hater sat on his throne.  He covered his face with his hood, not wanting to interact with anyone unless they brought news about Wander.  Some Watchdogs came by at one point and promptly left when they saw the mood he was in.  The slightest interruption would set him off and somebody would get hurt.</p>
<p>	He hated feeling like a fool.  It should have been obvious that Wander wasn't really into him.  He was too easily impressed and flattering him every chance he got.  But Hater had been taken in by his charm and good looks.  And that damnable chest!  He wanted his mind to forget Wander, pretend like he didn't care about him.  But the truth was that he did.  It surprised and confused him when that thought popped into his head.  How could he care about someone he just met for one night?</p>
<p>	The soft sound of footsteps interrupted his thinking.  For that he was slightly grateful but he was still mad that someone dared to approach him.  “What do you want?”</p>
<p>	“It's Peepers, sir.  I have some information for you.”</p>
<p>	“Did you find him?”  He sounded more excited than he liked.</p>
<p>	“No, but I may have a lead.  And you're not going to like it.”</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>* * *</p>
</div>Peepers was right.  He didn't like it.<p>	There was a list.  And it was filled with the Galaxies most notorious villains.  Now he was going to have to deal with these posers.  And the last thing he wanted was to be a laughing stock to them.</p>
<p>	The travelled between the stars, dropping in without warning.  And every time they did they were met with the same story.  One night Wander showed up, there was a fun evening and the next day he was gone.  Never seen again.  And each time Hater asked them if he took anything and they all replied, “No.”</p>
<p>	Eventually they found their way to the last person on the list.  Hater cringed just looking at his name.</p>
<p>	“Pfft, I remember that loser.  He hung out at one of my sweet par-tays and stuck around me like we were glued together.”  Emperor Awesome was in his hot tub entertaining some guests when Hater and Peepers dropped in uninvited.</p>
<p>	“Tell us where he came from!”</p>
<p>	“He didn't say.  And I didn't care to ask.  We had our fun and that was that.”</p>
<p>	Hater flinched when he said that.  “C'mon, Peeps, this idiot doesn't know anything.”</p>
<p>	“Hey, who you calling an idiot?”  Awesome stood up out of his hot tub, water dripping from him.  “It just so happens that I do remember one thing he told me.”</p>
<p>	“Oh, really?”  Hater sounded dubious.</p>
<p>	“He mentioned something called Syl's Place.  I didn't know what he was talking about.”</p>
<p>	“Just one more question.”</p>
<p>	“What now?”</p>
<p>	“Did he steal anything from you?”</p>
<p>	“Not that I'm aware of.”</p>
<p>	“C'mon Peeps, time to go find this Wander.”</p>
<p>	“Yeah, you do that.  And don't come back unless I invite you!”</p>
<p>	Back on the Skullship a few hours passed by while Hater pondered Awesome's words.  When Peepers returned Hater turned to ask him, “Why did he steal from me and no one else?”</p>
<p>	“Maybe he needed a Black Hole Bomb for s specific reason?”</p>
<p>	Hater crossed his arms.  “He could have just asked.”</p>
<p>	Peepers squinted his eye in concentration.  “You know he got close to all the top villains, maybe he's planning something?  Maybe he's going to try to take them all out!”</p>
<p>	“But I want to do that!”</p>
<p>	“If I'm right then we better find him as soon as possible!”</p>
<p>	Hater shook his head.  “Yes, you're right Peepers.  I have some personal questions for him.”  Hater said with an air of fury.</p>
<p>	“Sir, maybe you shouldn't think about that.  He's not worth it.  You're too good for him!”</p>
<p>	Hater smiled.  “Thanks Peeps.  But I have to know.”  Feeling a little better he sat up on his throne in a more authoritative pose.  “Now tell me what you found out about Syl's Place.”</p>
<p>	“It's old and wasn't easy to locate.”  He brought up a map of the Galaxy which had a red circle highlighting a point near the tip of one of the spiral arms.  “It's so far out of the way that no one has been there in years.”</p>
<p>	“Take us there immediately!”</p>
<p>	“As you command.”</p>
<p>	The Skullship blazed a trail through the Galaxy, passing by hundreds of planets.  None of which Hater cared to conquer.  There was only one thing on his mind and nothing was going to stop him from from pursuing it.</p>
<p>	The planet they arrived at was a dark and shadowy place.  The buildings were empty with a piercing wind blowing through them.  Strange animal noises echoed down the streets, bouncing off the walls.  Some lights remained on but were so dim that they may as well have been off.  Shards of broken glass littered the streets and alleys.  Whatever happened her it had been bad.</p>
<p>	“What is this place Peepers?”</p>
<p>	“I couldn't find much on it, sir.  Just the location and names of some of the establishments.”</p>
<p>	“Let's find Syl's Place and get out of here.  Planet's givin' me the creeps.”</p>
<p>	“Right there with you, sir.”</p>
<p>	Peepers took the lead having memorised the location of Syl's Place.  It was a few blocks away from where they landed, squashed in between other buildings deep inside the city's center.  The roads were too narrow to land a ship in.  The surrounding buildings were of various heights and styles, like cultures from all across the Galaxy had designed each one individually.</p>
<p>	“There!”  Hater pointed a gloved hand at the only observable light source.  A blinking red neon light.  It was Syl's Place.  “We found him!”  He charged forward with Peepers pulling on his cloak.  “Sir, slow down!  We don't know what kind of defences he has.”</p>
<p>	“I don't care!”  His anger fuelled him.  Wander was finally within his grasp.  Now he will make him explain why he did what he did.</p>
<p>	He shot a blast at the main door, turning the wood into ash and entered the bar.  His body blocked the moonlight from entering making him appear as a silhouette with glowing green eyes.  And there he was, leaning back against the bar with the Black Hole Bomb at his elbow, breathing heavily and was in slight shock.</p>
<p>	“Wander!”  Hater reached out at him with a wave of lightning, entangling the furry man.</p>
<p>	“Hater!  What a surprise.  How did you find me?”</p>
<p>	“That doesn't matter!  What matters here is you.”  He spoke with a threatening tone.</p>
<p>	“Oh, well, when you put it like that-”</p>
<p>	“No!  No more of your charm!  You will answer my questions!”</p>
<p>	“You better be honest with him Wander.”  Peepers warned.</p>
<p>	“Is this about the Black Hole Bomb?”</p>
<p>	“Yes!”  said Peepers.</p>
<p>	“No!”  said Hater.</p>
<p>	“It isn't?”</p>
<p>	“Why did you leave?”  There was something in his voice.  It sounded like sadness.</p>
<p>	Peepers blinked, not knowing how else to react.</p>
<p>	Wander put an hand on his arm.  “I didn't want to.”</p>
<p>	Peepers took a step towards the exit.  “I think I'll wait outside.”</p>
<p>	Hater released his grip on Wander, dropping him back onto his feet.  The furry man fixed down his ruffled fur and combed his hair with his right hand.  His green eyes unable to look directly at Hater.</p>
<p>	“Explain.”</p>
<p>	“We had a good time right?”</p>
<p>	Hater remained quiet.</p>
<p>	“It all seemed too good to be true.”</p>
<p>	“You got that right.”</p>
<p>	“But I don't think it was.  You probably know by now about the others.”</p>
<p>	Hater nodded slowly.</p>
<p>	“For a long time I was trying to find someone I could connect with.  I admit I was always attracted to the bad boys.”  Wander half-smiled.  “And you seemed like the baddest of the lot.”</p>
<p>	Hater felt face start to burn but refused to speak.</p>
<p>	“But that's only surface stuff.  It's fun while it lasts but it never lasts long.  Do you mind if I pour some drinks?”</p>
<p>	“Sure, but I'm watching you.”</p>
<p>	“I suppose I deserve that.”  He reached behind the counter and pulled out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.  He poured a little into each glass and handed one to Hater.  Wander took a sip.  “I knew I was looking for something more but I didn't find it in any of the villains.  Until I met you.”</p>
<p>	Hater raised an eyebrow.</p>
<p>	“You have that thing the others don't.  You probably don't want to hear this but underneath that loud, commanding and good-looking exterior is a heart.”</p>
<p>	“Oh please.”</p>
<p>	“Then why are you here?  You said it's not about the bomb.  Why bother?”</p>
<p>	Hater scratched the back of his head.  He didn't have an answer.</p>
<p>	“Because your heart was broken.”</p>
<p>	“Lies!  I have no heart!  I'm just a skeleton!”  He roared.</p>
<p>	“That's not what I saw.  You're more than that.  I saw it that night when we were together.  You act all self-centred and egotistical but I know you cared about me too.”</p>
<p>	Hater struggled with what to say.  “This is another trick!  You're distracting me to use that bomb!”  He charged his lightning once more.</p>
<p>	Wander sighed.  “I never should have left that night.  But I was afraid.”</p>
<p>	“Afraid of what?”</p>
<p>	“Have you ever spent a long time trying to do something then once it's done you don't know what to do next?”</p>
<p>	“I think so.”</p>
<p>	“That's what I was afraid of.  I found what I wanted but I didn't know where to go from there.”</p>
<p>	“So why take the bomb?”</p>
<p>	Wander picked up the device.  “A reminder.  Maybe I took it so that some day I would have worked up the courage to bring it back and see you again.”  He tossed the bomb to the floor.  “Don't need it now though.”</p>
<p>	The rage and fury was all but gone in Hater.  Wander's words sounded like they were hard for him to say, which made Hater think that he was being genuine with his feelings.  But that left them in a curious place.  “So what happens next?”</p>
<p>	“I guess that's up to you.  I've told you how I feel.”</p>
<p>	Hater looked down at the floor.  He wasn't used to confronting his emotions directly like this but he had to be honest with himself.  He liked Wander.  He liked him a lot.  “Why don't we try this again?  Start over?”</p>
<p>	Wander had a wide grin.  “You mean that?”</p>
<p>	Hater gave him his best smile.  “Yeah.”</p>
<p>	Wander threw himself onto Hater, wrapping his arms around his neck, and looked into his eyes.  “Hey there, folks call me Wander.”</p>
<p>	Hater cleared his throat.  He still wasn't used to this level of affection (and liking it).  “And I am LORD HATER!  THE GREATEST IN THE GALAXY!!!”</p>
<p>	Wander chuckled.  “I hope you can back that up.”  He said, leaning in for a kiss.  But he was interrupted by an explosion outside.</p>
<p>	“What the grop was that?”</p>
<p>	They both left Syl's Place to see what was going on only to see a large red ship hovering above the planet.  “Knell before me!  I am Lord Dominator!”</p>
<p>	“Wander, do you still have that Black Hole Bomb?”</p>
<p>	“Just a sec.”  He went back into the bar and came back out within seconds.  “Here ya go.”</p>
<p>	Hater took the bomb and charged it with a wave of his evil green lightning.  The bomb was no more powerful than before.</p>
<p>	“Hey, poser!  Catch!”  Hater threw the bomb with all his might right into the open hatch underneath the ship where he could see the spinning tip of a drill head.  The bomb detonated, blowing the ship apart into several large chunks.  The fire and metal slowing spreading out.</p>
<p>	Hater then took Wander by the waist and dipped him over.</p>
<p>	“You really are the greatest!”</p>
<p>	“I know.”  And they kissed as the eruptions from the exploding ship above them continued.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>